


Albus and the Lemon Drops

by Madstheegyptqueen6



Series: Hallmark Shenanigans [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madstheegyptqueen6/pseuds/Madstheegyptqueen6
Summary: I thought of this when I saw Lemon Drops. I have tried them and they were good. Now I just need to buy some.I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. JK Rowling owns them. I also don't own Lemon Drops. Abdallah Candies and some other places own them.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall
Series: Hallmark Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153733
Kudos: 4





	Albus and the Lemon Drops

It was a normal day at a Hallmark store. People were shopping for cards and gifts for people that they know. There were some looking at Abdallah Candies. A Hallmark worker had just put out some candy when something strange happens.

__A man opened the door and went inside the store. Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Hallmark store. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the floor, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.__

____

__Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a store where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He went straight to the candies. As he walked through the store, people stopped what they were doing and stared wide eye with some mouths open. He went to the Old Fashioned Lemon Drops. He grabbed all of the Lemon Drops and went to the cash register. The worker put her number in and didn’t bother to ask the man if he was a Hallmark Rewards Member. She rang up all of the Lemon Drops and said the total amount. Albus Dumbledore got the right amount of cash and gave it to the woman. She then asked if he needed a bag and he answered yes. She put all of the Lemon Drops and the recite in the bag. And he left the store. As he left all eyes followed him out the door. Everything then went back to normal.__

______ _ _

__Albus went around the building and made sure that there was no one around. Then he apparated. When he was in front of the Hogwarts gate. He went to his office and then to his personal chambers. When he closed the door, his wife appeared. “Where have you been?” questioned Minerva McGongall.__

________ _ _ _ _

__“My dear Minerva, I was out of Lemon Drops so I went to a Hallmark store in the United States. Don’t know which state it was in though.”__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Well.” Minerva huffed. “You could have left a note.”__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“I forgot, my dear.”__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Next time remember.”__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“I will, my dear.”__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Now. May I have a piece?”__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“You may, my dear.” They sucked on some Lemon Drops together as they talked about stuff they want to do in the future. Well when they retire from Hogwarts. If that ever happens.__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. That was amazing. This would be so cool to see in real life.
> 
> I am not giving up on the other stories I working on. I just have writer's block. I will try to update them. So don't worry.
> 
> Bye folks. See you in another story.


End file.
